onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 81
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 807, Page 24 D: Heyz, Odazz!! You're saying nothing but indecent things in your SBS, so even if it's all of a sudden, we students frankly start it!! SBS start!! Odacchi! Odacchi! We want to see Zoro's Baldness. Please do it!! -P.N. A Zoro loving child, Misaki (15 years) O: What's that all of a sudden!! It's on, so I start with a clueless Zoro! D: Please Odacchi! What is the thing attached to Shirahoshi's head? -P.N. Witch child takkun O: It's taiyaki. D: Please draw a 'kind' Luffy how Fujitora imagines him!! -P.N. Peko O: Yes. D: What is the name of the gorilla by Sengoku's side? Is it a Uhho-kun? Would Uhho-kun be fine? Also, does Uhho-kun like marine okaki? -P.N. Hijiki O: ...Well...it's the marine okaki loving... Uhho-kun... Chapter 807, Page 62 D: Hello. I don't understand the world map of the OP world well. "New World" or East/West/South/North blue or Red Line, I don't know where each of them is located. Every globe-like tool is fine, so explain it comprehensibly. Please keep doing your best. -P.N. Caterpillar O: This...!! Freshness--!! Alright. It's easy to understand. I'm sorry. This has been an ungracious manga it seems. I illustrated the "One Piece World" for all new readers. There are 2 pages at the end of the volume. Please try and skim through them!! D: Hello Oda-san. This time, there are some characters whose names I'd like to know. First, the 'Doctor' who said "Somebody, we need help here!". Next, The Granny saying "Leave me behind and save yourself!" and finally, her granddaughter. Please tell me their names. That's all. -P.N. 'Person' ''' O: Let's introduce them. '''D: I understand most of them, but who has written the autographs in volume 80, page 115 on the left side? -P.N. Please tell me who wrote them O: Those are of course, the five autographs given to Bartolomeo. Chapter 807, Page 100 D: Odacchi-sensei, hello. I was thinking about birthdays for those saying "There is no character I share my birthday with." *Viola - April 30th *Gin - April 7th *Miss Valentine - February 14th *Miss Father's Day - June 21st *Leo - July 24th What do you think? -P.N. Masao, Whose Birthday is on December 14th (Please think of a character!!) O: It's fine, you aimed at some missing spot there! Still there is no character with your birthday. (Laughs) I like it, they are all good. D: Kuina's birthday is September 17th if you look at it as follows: ku (9) / i (1) / na (7). Right...? That's how it is, right? hm? That's how it is, right—right—right—right—right—right? (Trebol style) -P.N. God, Punya, Lighting D: Odacchi! Hello!! I'm writing about the birthdays of Penguin and Shachi of the Heart Pirates. -P.N. Sami *Penguin - April 25th (World Penguin Day) *Shachi - April 7th D: Oda-sense-i!! Ky(ros) who has some live together with Rebecca is having a doubly peaceful life now, so September 22nd. Please acknowledge my effort (Laughs). O: Yes thanks, though it is also a bit far fetched (laughs). As for filling the calendar, I concluded everything is fine!! Whatever you do, it's a win for you!! Chapter 807, Page 118 D: Oda-sensei!! Hello! In volume 80 chapter 800m you can find that 3Tamaria and 2Tamaria is also written on the flag of the yonta Maria Grand Fleet. Does it display ranks? It is true that Columbus was sailing on the 3Tamaria, right? Furthermore, is the picture of the egg based on the egg of Columbus? -P.N. Samurai Ryouta O: You have good eyes, that's correct. And you understood the egg mark very well (Laughs). That's how it is. There are three types in Orlumbus' Yonta Maria Fleet. From front to back, there are 50 Nita Maria ships, the slightly bigger Santa Maria ships with 5 in number, and finally the largest, 1 Yonta Maria ship. On top of that, there are 1 big Happou-sai and 7 ironclads called Ippoi-sai in Sai's Happou navy. Cavendish's White Horse of the Sleeping Forest. Hajrudin's viking ship Naglfar. Ideo and Leo don't have ships at the moment, Ideo was going back home with the help of Orlumbus. This, of course, isn't something you have to remember. Chapter 807, Page 136 D: Please tell me the favorite and most hated foods of all the rookies from 2 years ago, with the exception of Luffy and Zoro. Is there a food that bonney actually dislikes? -P.N. Ane-oto O: I'm going with (1) for loved food and (2) for hated food. *Eustass Kid: 1. Cabbage rolls 2. Curry udon *Killer: 1. Peperoncino 2. Curry udon *Scratchmen Apoo: 1. Tom Yam soup 2. Mayonnaise *Urouge: 1. Adzuki beans and pork 2. Vegetables *Basil Hawkins: 1. Fortune cookies 2. Meat *X Drake: 1. Rice with chicken 2. Eggs *Trafalgar D. Water Law: 1. Onigiri and grilled fish 2. Bread and Umeboshi *Capone Bege: 1. Meatballs and tomatoes 2. Tomato juice *Jewelry Bonney: 1. Pizza Margherita 2. Carrot D: I'd like to become such an excellent mangaka like Odacchi. That's where my question comes from. What do I need to draw a manga? Also, please tell me how to draw. I beg you x2. -P.N. Iku O: Wait a minute, "Excellent"? Please say it again, I want to record it. Well, I receive this request quite a lot of times. I don't have much space to explain it here in the SBS corner, but there is a book called "Jump-ryu!" which was published as of late. I may appear or not appear in the book inclusive dvd which records manga works of Jump's authors. To be honest, it was published by a former supervisor of One Piece, "Habuyan", and if it wasn't at the request of that person whose debt I'm in, I originally wouldn't have accepted (Laughs). It contains lots of rare drafts and ideas, on top of that line-up of authors who even I would like to see. So if you're interested, please take a look at it. And to P.N Iku-kun, I'm sorry if it's a little bit expensive. Chapter 807, Page 154 D: Odacchi, nice to meet you!! I'm asking about Mr."Master Nekomamushi" who appears in chapter 806. Is this originally a song by Chou-san, Brook's voice actor? I'm a big big big fan of Chou-san, so this is something I have on my mind and I can't sleep even if it's past 10 in the night!! Thank you in advance for this matter with Chou-san, too!! -P.N. Poo-chanchan O: Yes, both Nekomamushi's guise and Brook singing the song are compiled in this comic. Everyone, please search by all means for the video ネコマムシの旦那に会いに行こう（1番＆３番　演奏付き）on youtube. Brook's voice actor, Chou-san, is singing this piece of music! Chou-san's wife, Chouko-san, has written the lyrics and melody. By the way, my interest in the song was caught from the start ...Many years have passed since then. I asked him, and "Master Nekomamushi" was born. It will be fun to see brook sing this piece of music in the anime (Laughs). D: Oda-sensei, hello. I have counted. Who among the Straw hats has become strident the most frequently? I found as follows. I researched for approximately one month and a half (Volume 1-80). -P.N. Oda-sensei likes big breasts O: Do you have nothing to do!!! I do!! Yes, that's one time for me... No seriously, thank you for counting. This is interesting, Zoro is at it a lot. #Usopp (458 times) #Nami (295 times) #Zoro (293 times) #Sanji (246 times) #Chopper (129 times) #Luffy (112 times) #Franky (92 times) #Robin (16 times) #Brook (15 times) For comparision: *Buggy (57 times) *Vivi (40 times) Chapter 807, Page 172 D: Oda-sense, I have a request. Please draw the face of Barto Club's Gambia's "Grandma at Home"!! She surely has a pleasant face. -P.N. Aminchi O: Yes, the grandma. To be honest, she isn't related by blood to anyone of the Barto Club. The Barto Club has come to be a large gang, but they originally were a group of rascals who grew up as a childhood friends in rural areas, and increased in size later on. Among them, the elite that loves the "Straw Hats" so much leave home and go to sea is made up of the current members. Also she is the grandma from the small-time candy store that was visited a lot by Bartolomeo and the others since they were rascals. She still is supportive of all of them. Ever since then, she helps or doesn't help out with an abundance of useful hints and infomation throughout the adventures of her boys on the sea (Most of the time she doesn't help) D: Hello. Maybe it's all of a sudden, but when the Marine (->) was looking for bullets and gunpowder... was he, by any chance, also looking for his own "Balls"? Did he find them in the end? O: Calm down. They were there. Both of them. Credits Translation Credits goes to: Micchan of Oro Jackson Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 81 fr:SBS Tome 81